L'homme de sa vie
by devilangel88
Summary: Il l'aime, elle l'aime, ms vontils se l'avouer ? dommage, il est trop tard!


Pensée de Ron :

Hermione est arrivée ce matin pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill, j'étais tellement content, mais bien sûr je ne lui ai pas trop montrer; pour elle nous ne sommes que des amis et jamais nous ne serons plus. Je voudrais tant avoir ce foutu courage qu'un gryffondor est censé avoir pour tout lui dire mais je ne l'ai pas, et puis de toute façon, elle me repousserait, je suis bien trop nul alors qu'elle est tellement géniale; je ne la mérite pas… Demain, c'est le grand jour pour mon frère et j'aimerais bien aussi que se soit un peu le mien et que je me décide a lui parler mais les choses se passent rarement comme on le veut…

En plus, nous sommes plus proche ces derniers temps, mais même si nos disputes sont moins fréquentes elles sont toujours présentes comme celle de cet après-midi qui m'a finalement conduit dans ce lieu où je peux réfléchir; quand je pense que notre conversation avait bien commencée…

- Ron ?

- Oui !

-Ta mère m'envoie pour te demander si toutes tes affaires sont prêtes pour demain vu que tu es le témoin !

- Tu pourras lui dire que oui répondit t-il plus ou moins calmement

- On dirait que ça t'énerve, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il répliqua assez vexé : Elle veut surtout savoir si je n'ai pas perdu la bague, même maintenant alors que je suis majeur elle ne me fait pas confiance!

- Mais non, c'était juste pour savoir, elle te fais confiance, j'en suis sure!

- Arrêtes de me mentir juste pour être gentille, c'est insupportable!

- Tu me trouves insupportable ?

-Oui… hum, c'est vrai quand même, s'énerva t-il ! Il faut toujours que tu fasses ta miss je sais tout et que tu le montres à tout le monde répliqua t-il assez durement

-Je..je, tu … Hermione ne savait quoi lui répondre. Entendre ce genre de phrases de celui qu'on aime n'est jamais facile, car oui, elle l'aimait mais ne savait pas comment lui avouer

Finalement après un moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenne la parole, elle le gifla malgré ses efforts pour se contenir!

Ron tellement surpris par sa réaction et déçu de lui-même, partit presque en courant se réfugier près du bois qui bordait un lac dans les environs du Terrier.

Hermione quand à elle était monté dans sa chambre pleurée les quelques larmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore déversées à cause de lui.

Ron pensait a tout ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre si il lui parlait et que par miracle elle l'aimerait aussi, il en rêvait toutes les nuits et ça lui faisait mal, mal à en mourir; il en vint même à l'idée de se suicider, de se noyer dans le lac pour oublier sa peine et surtout l'oublier elle; oublier ses beaux yeux noisettes semblables a deux bol de chocolat qu'il boirait tous les matins; ses cheveux en broussaille qu'il trouvait pourtant magnifiques, sa façon de toujours trouver quelque chose à lui répondre quand ils se disputaient, son obstination a lui faire faire ses devoirs … Il l'aimait si fort…

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione s'était endormie de fatigue à force d'avoir pleurée et elle se réveilla en début de soirée; elle voulu parler à Ron car elle ne supportait plus cette situation, elle le chercha et alla voir au lac; elle ne le trouva pas mais près d'un arbre, elle trouva sa veste, sa baguette et une lettre; elle le chercha des yeux, cria pour l'appeler mais rien, aucune réponse.

Elle ouvrit alors la lettre , la lut et éclata en sanglots, elle comprit alors qu'il était l'homme de sa vie car elle comprit qu'elle elle était la femme de sa vie à lui, il le lui avouait enfin dans sa lettre :

Ma belle Hermione,

Je t'écris dans cette lettre tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu te dire; tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que très tard, peut-être trop… sache que si je t'abandonne, c'est pour toi car tu mérites mieux qu'un raté comme moi, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, et je veux que tu puisse être heureuse car te voir heureuse me remplit de joie même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre; j'espère que tu comprendras et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime

Ton Ron

Hermione était tellement triste, elle voulait le rejoindre; elle pris alors la plus difficile décision de sa vie et choisit d'abandonner sa vie pour retrouver son amour, elle prit alors le chemin du lac et partit le rejoindre, l'homme de sa vie!


End file.
